A Bite of New Years
by the reason you miss me
Summary: L invites Naomi Misora to a New Year's Eve party. With her as the only guest.


This is dedicated to an awesome author and friend, Reneey Umbra. Because she's crazy, funny, and addicted to LxNaomi!

* * *

_"L....thank you so much for..allowing me to accompany you to this festivity." Naomi Misora said as she'd been helped out of a long black limousine by her hero, L.  
_

_"It's the least I could do for all your hard work on catching B. Plus how could I resist repaying such a beautiful woman?" He smiled and kissed her hand. _

_"Oh L, why th-"_

"NAOMI!"

Naomi's eyes shot open and she immediantly sat up. She glared at the person who woke her up from her wonderful dream. _Raye._

"Yes Raye?" She yawned, obviously angry. _"I mean, who does he think he is to wake me up from a dream with L! I don't even remember how he looks!"_ She thought.

"You have a phone call." He handed the phone to her.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Good to hear from you Misora. Sorry to catch you while you were asleep."

_"That synthetic voice..I've heard it somewhere before..." _She gasped. Naomi put her hand over the phone. "Raye? Could you step outside for a minute?" Her boyfriend's eyes narrowed. She mouthed "businsess". He nodded and stepped outside.

Naomi took a deep breath.

"Hello L."

"Ah, so you were on the line. I almost hung up."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. _"That was a tad rude."_

"Now for conversation's sake, Misora, I'd prefer that you'd call me Ryuzaki."

Like B. Or "Rue Ryuzaki".

"U-Um o-okay Ryuzaki." Just thinking of that body on fire, screaming, gave her the chills.

"I have an offer for you Misora. Or would you like me to call you something else as well? An alias? Maybe something along the lines of...Shoko Maki?"

Naomi blinked twice. "Um...j-just Naomi's fine."

"Alright, Naomi." Ryuzaki began. "First off, this is not a call for your assistance on another case. Second I'd like to thank you again for your help back in August. Third, I have a proposition."

"That propostion is?" Naomi said getting a little more serious.

"Would you.....like to accompany me to a New Years Eve party?"

Naomi's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open. She dropped the phone onto the bed. L- the great and amazing detective was asking her company to a party? It was...unbeliveable.

"Hello? Naomi?" The reciver sounded.

Naomi blinked. She gasped, embarrassed, and picked the phone back up.

"Yes! I'm here!!" She said excited.

"So I take by your enthusiasm your coming along with me?"

"You bet!"

"Glad to hear it. I'll call you later, Naomi." _Click._

Naomi bounced up and down on the bed while clapping her hands and beaming. Raye entered as he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Bad news. I have to stay late the 31st. Which is ....tomorrow? I'm so sorry."

"Oh..." Naomi said pretending to be sad, "It's alright, Raye. Just be safe." _"Yes!" _

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Well Naomi, I must say you look amazing. " She laughed as she straightened out her black dress in the mirror. "Hell, who cares what I look like, I want to see L looks like!!"

_BRIIING_

"Hello?" Naomi sang.

".......Naomi Misora?"

_L_

She squealed inside. She felt like a teenager getting a car for her sixteenth birthday. She cleared her throat. "Yes. Hello Ryuzaki."

"Ah, so it was you Naomi. You are in a very cheery mood I take?"

"Of course."

"Splendid. You are accompanying your boyfriend to Los Angeles, correct?"

_"Wow." _She thought. "Yes I am."

"You're also staying at the Midnight Inn and Suites, correct?"

Naomi's eye twitched. "Y-yes..."

"Very good. I will have Watari pick you up at ten o'clock sharp. Goodbye Naomi." _Click._

'He sure is formal." She said as she set the phone down. "Who's.....oh yeah isn't Watari his..assistant or something? How does he know my room number?" She sighed and shook her head. She picked up a brush and ran it through her straight, black hair. She picked up her pair of cherry blossom earrings that Raye had given her. So she didn't feel "homesick". "At least he knows about Raye." She glanced over to the clock. _6:05._

"Shit!"

She carefully put the earrings in and pulled out her makeup bag. She put on her eyeliner as fast as she could ,without messing up. She added her mascara and a little silver eyeshadow. She added her cherry lip gloss and felt ready. She once again glanced at the the clock. _6:55. _Naomi slippped on her 1 inch heels.

_Knock Knock_

Naomi shuffled over to the door and opened it. Standing there, was an old man in a black suit, smiling.

"Naomi Misora I presume?" She nodded. "I'm Watari."

The man walked Naomi out to a long, black limousine. He held the door open for her and then got into the drivers seat himself.

"Um...uh...Watari?" She said fumbling with her hair and feeling awkward.

"Yes Ms. Misora?"

"Where is...Ryuzaki?"

"In his hotel room."

"Where..will the party be at?"

Watari paused. "His hotel room."

Naomi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. She knew where this was going. "How many guests?"

"One."

_"Shit." _Naomi thought. _"Wait..he knows about Raye, so he won't pull anything. ....right?"_

"We're here Ms. Misora." Watari said, obviously there was amusement in his voice. "I'll walk you up to Ryuzaki's room."

"O-okay. " Naomi said, scared out of her mind. Right now she was meeting _L._ The actual L!! It was so..well no words could describe Naomi's feelings.

They walked into the elevator. Watari pressed the yellow button that read "top floor". Naomi looked out into the lobby as they raised up. They were staring at her with curious faces.

"Ms. Misora?"

"Hunh?" She snapped her head around. The door was open to the hallway and Watari was holding his arms out.

"Ladys first."

They walked down the hall to a room numbered "1056". Watari bowed and walked back the way they had came.

Naomi bit her lip. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called.

She'd gotten used to the synthetic voice. She wouldn't have been surprised if that was his true voice.

"N-naomi.. M-mis-sora" She stuttered.

"Ah, yes, of course. Come in." The voice said.

She opened the door and stepped in. There was a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, standing there in a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans. He had naturally messy, black hair, and dark circles under his eyes. Also, he was barefooted.

"Ry-ryuzaki?" Naomi stuttered.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki said with a slight smirk on his face. "Please take a seat." He said, gesturing to a couch in the room.

She sat down eyeing a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the table in front of her. There were also two plates of cake. Ryuzaki sat down in a chair with his knees to his chest. He started sucking on his thumb.

"Naomi... you look a tad uncomfortable."

Naomi didn't know what to say to that. She felt ...awkward but not uncomfortable. Vulnerable but safe.

"Would you care for some wine?" Ryuzaki asked while smirking.

"Yes please..." Naomi said shyly. Maybe it was just a bit uncomfortable. Just a bit.

Ryuzaki popped open the top of the wine and poured the red liquid equally into both of the glasses. Naomi picked up one of them and sipped some of the wine. Ryuzaki didn't touch the wine, but instead he picked up a plate of cake and started eating it. Naomi kept her head down while she sipped her drink.

"Something wrong?" He said after swallowing a mouthful of cake.

Naomi looked up. "No noth-" She had to stifle her laughter.

"What's the matter?"

"Y-you have cake all over your f-face!" She giggled.

Ryuzaki's eyes slightly widened and then he smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He got up to clean himself off. He was walking hunched over. He returned and sat in his unusual position.

"How embarrassing, to have cake on my face in the presence of such a ...pretty lady."

Naomi stopped giggling and smiled. She stood up and kissed him on his cheek. As she went to go sit down, he caught her wrist. He pulled her down to where her lips were resting on his. Naomi was alarmed but didn't dare move an inch. He helped Naomi down to her knees, still glued to her lips. Naomi slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his with force. _"Screw Raye."_She thought. Ryuzaki asked her for entrance...

_Outside the busy people of Los Angeles were counting down to the New Year: "Five...four....three....two.. one...HAPPY NEW YEARS!!"_

"Ow Ryuzaki! You bit me!"


End file.
